


Get me down!

by Thranduils_Loki



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves being stuck in trees, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Thorin being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Loki/pseuds/Thranduils_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Imagine "Imagine getting stuck in a tree and Thorin having to climb up and get you because you’re too scared to climb down"  from imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get me down!

“Get Down!” I hear him bellow up at me. I’m clinging on for dear life the the trunk of a very large tree. “I can’t!” I yell down to him. I don’t have to look at him to tell he’s rolling his eyes at me. “You got up there didn't you? Then you can get down!” He screams. I’m shaking. It’s hard to imagine a woodland elf that’s scared of heights. “You don’t have to look down going up,” I yell down to him. I hear murmuring, I think we've drawn the attention of the others. 

“If you’re scared of heights, why did you climb the tree in the first place?” 

“To prove a point to myself.”

“And what might that be?”

“That I’m not scared of heights anymore”

“And?”

“I was wrong. So very wrong.”

“Yes. And now you’re stuck in that tree.”

A large gust of wind shakes the tree and I let out a yelp. I tighten my grip on the trunk, the bark digging into my skin. I feel the tree shake again, I grip tighter. I hear branches snap. This was not helping me. I don’t remember the last time I was this frightened. Oh wait, I do. I had climbed a tree in the Royal gardens to get away from the Prince, who was chasing me and teasing me for being short. That’s when I discovered I was scared of heights. That time Thranduil had to get me down. He was so gentle about it. Now a dwarf had to come get me. I was never going to live this down. 

The raven haired dwarf got to my height and sat on the branch across from me. He looked at me and chuckled. “I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?” I questioned him. “No, I’m afraid not,” He laughed. “To think, the first elf I can stomach, I have to rescue out of a tree, like some helpless feline.” I shoot him a look that says ‘call me a cat one more time and you won’t live long enough to be king under the mountain’. He stops laughing, because he knows that I am the only elf that may be able to defeat him in battle. We've spared a few times, and I've come really close to beating him. 

“Are you ready to get down now?” He asks, suddenly gentle. I nod. He stands and gets a good footing then puts his arm around my waist. “Just hold on,” he says softly in my ear. I quickly transfer my grip from the trunk to his shoulders. I hold on tight, and bury my face in his neck. He give a little chuckle at that. I feel my way down with my feet, Thorin guiding me. “You can open your eyes now,” He says. I lift my head and cautiously open one eye to see that we are on the bottom branches. Below me is Dwalin holding up his hands to help me. I quickly transfer my weight from Thorin to the waiting dwarf, who puts his large hands on my wait and hoist me down.  
Once on solid ground I sit with my back to the offending tree. Thorin jumps down a few feet away from me. I have my eyes closed and head leaning back. I hear him shoo everyone away, then sit next to me. He put a hand on my knee, “Have we learned anything from our experience today?” I look at him, “Yes.” He cocks his head to the side and I put my hand on his. “If you’re going to get stuck in a tree, make sure there is a very capable dwarf around to help you down.” He lets out a laugh and I lay my head on his shoulder. “Thank you” He smiles and leans his head on mine, “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
